


Nirvana

by verona_glambert



Series: Adam Lambert song- related fics [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verona_glambert/pseuds/verona_glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the boys don't really get to see each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me (well, obviously) and the lyrics belongs to the amazing Adam Lambert. Enjoy! x

The third. Third night this week when they didn't have dinner together. He knows, he knows he knows he shouldn't be mad. Chris is out there, finally living his dream after all these years, and who is he to stop him? He's only Darren Criss. He promised himself he'll never become a jealous and clingy boyfriend, that he would let Chris do whatever makes him happy. He turned on his phone again, just to check if his boyfriend bothered texting him. Nope. Of course not. He's way too busy for someone as trivial as himself. He stared at the last one he sent him and it was only a short 'Hey, gonna be late. Working tonight.' That's it. No I Love Yous, no x's, not even an apology. He knows he should be mad, but he can't, it's way too hard to be mad with someone you're so in love with. What if… What if, just like Kurt, he's just a silly romantic? Maybe he made it up all in his head;  _maybe Chris is not in love with him as much as he thought he is._

And when Chris came back that night, he knew something's wrong. Normally when he's back this late and even if Dare's too tired to wait or he has work early in the morning, the raven-haired boy would be passed out on the couch; waiting for Chris to come back. But the couch is empty. And the bedroom door is shut. It's never shut unless they had a fight. They hardly talked for the past few days, how can they even have an argument? Chris knew that perhaps he would be upset about his absence for the past few days, but he thought he understands, just because they are both so busy all the time.

Chris pushed the door open softly, to see his boyfriend on the bed with the cover cocooned around him. His breath is too uneven for him to be asleep. 'Dare?' he call out quietly. No reply. 'Are you asleep?' he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't mistaken and yet, he wanted him to be wrong so desperately. The older boy still refused to answer so Chris quickly changed and climbed into bed. Chris slowly turned Darren's body so he can see his face, and the tear tracks on the boy's face broke his heart; the look on his face reminds Chris of an abandoned little boy who is unwanted and lost. 'What's wrong, baby? I hate to see you cry, please tell me, what's wrong? What happened?' He pleaded. He held Darren's face in his hands, searching for any signs telling him why his lover was looking so troubled. The older boy shook his head slowly and croaked, 'Nothing, Chris. Nothing's wrong.' And it's partly true. He can't bear to be upset with him when the young man's eyes are filled with genuine worry for him. That's when he could tell himself that yes, Chris loves him. After hearing what he thought was a blatant lie, Chris furrowed his brows, bit his lip and just pulled the shorter boy closer to him. He held him tight and Darren felt safe. They both relaxed when they felt each other's heartbeat and it was as if they were beating as one. They both fell asleep slowly, and dreamt of a world where they don't have to hide.

_Through the dark there's a way_

_There's a love, there's a place_

_Where we don't have to hide_

_We can dream all night_


End file.
